te amo pero no podemos estar juntos
by ErisBrowe111
Summary: estos son unos pequeños one shop que poco a poco ire subiendo
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen no me pertenece es solo propiedad de Disney Word, yo solo ago. Uso de los personajes, escribo este pequeño one shop nadie esta obligado a leer si no quiere.**_

_Maldita mi vida no pude ser feliz con la mujer que amo todo por culpa de un matrimonio arreglado, ella se caso con mi hermano y yo con su hermana los dos somos infeliz gracias a nuestros padres, se que nunca los voy a perdonar ellos sabían que yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero en cambio decidieron que mi hermano mayor se casara con ella y haci el seria el próximo rey de Arandelle mientras yo me casaría con la princesa Anna y seria príncipe consorte, pero aun siendo el decimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur el mas rechazado ella la princesa o ahora reina Elsa de arandelle se entrego ami en cuerpo y alma y yo la acepte con todo mi amor, ella era mi luz en mis días oscuros ella me aconsejaba sobre el bien y el mal por ella yo cambie gracias a elsa ya yo no soy el que solía ser ._

-hans te amo pero no podemos estar juntos dijo una elsa muy adolorida, un roció de lagrimas recorría su rostro, el pelirrojo con mucho cuidado las limpio con su dedo índice.

Las palabras "_te amo pero no podemos estar juntos"_ retumbaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo una oleada de sentimientos apareció en esos momentos, de un momento a otro los recuerdos golpeaban la cabeza del pelirrojo, recordó cuando se conocieron en un pequeño accidente en los establos cuando se dieron su primer beso, y cuando se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, esos momentos fueron mágicos para los dos.

-elsa se que tu y yo no podremos casarnos o siquiera tener hijos pero tratemos de darnos una oportunidad para seguir adelante….. Elsa esto me duele tanto como ati pero acéptalo son mas las fuerzas que no separan que las que nos unen te amo pero esto no puede continuar asi dijo el pelirrojo con una voz quebradiza y llena de dolor. El pelirrojo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y cerro sus ojos para evitar llorar.

-pero yo si puedo Hans es que acaso no entiendes yo te amo y no me importa seguir asi ni siquiera me importa tener que casarnos para estar juntos o tener hijos lo dejaría todo solo por permanecer a tu lado Hans dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

El pelirrojo quedo sorprendido por las palabras o mejor dicho confesiones de su amada "_lo dejaría todo solo por permanecer a tu lado Hans "Hans_ no se pudo contener y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, de nuevo se volvieron abrazar pero esta vez con mas intensidad, pasaron unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para los amantes solo se escuchaban los ruidos nocturnos que retumbaban por todo el palacio.

-yo también elsa, dejaría todo por ti no me importa renunciar a ser un príncipe o al ser un almirante con tal de permanecer juntos elsa te amo con todas mis fuerzas copo de nieve y nunca dejare de hacerlo dijo dándole un suave y tierno beso.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo parecieron encender una chispa de esperanza en los azules ojos de la soberana eso significaba que avía una gota de esperanza podían estar junto pero necesitarían luchar para que su amor perdurara, estuvieron apunto de abrazarse cuando unos gritos provenientes del Ahora rey de arandelle los sobre avisaron.

-adiós mi amado principe cuídate dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós mi reina y ten mucho cuidado con Jack sabes que aunque es mi hermano no me fio de el dijo el pelirrojo en un tono sombrío, a pesar de que Jack es el deísmo es algo parecido a hans su diferencia es el color de cabello y su mal comportamiento los dos se enamoraron de la misma mujer pero a acepción de Hans Jack solo queria ser rey, el les dio a tomar una poción a sus padres para que haci tomaran la decisión de casarse con elsa .

-¡!ELSA DONDE DMONIOS ESTAS¡ ¡ grito el decimo de los Wastegaard

-que quieres dijo la soberana del hielo en tono frio como de costumbre lo hacia con el

-te he dicho que me tengas mas respeto dijo tomándola por la fuerza

Como lo odiaba siempre la trataba como a una cualquiera, lo odio desde el dia en el que caso con el por su culpa la buena relación que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir con su hermana se desborono como si rompieras un papel sin ninguna importancia su único consuelo ere el decimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur, el único hombre que consiguió robar su corazón, pero por una mala jugada del destino su hermana termino casándose con el hombre que ella amaba.

-!Suéltame¡ estúpido dijo la soberana soltándose de su agarre, lo miraba con un profundo odio jamás en su vida avía experimentado un sentimiento haci pero ese mal nacido de Jack lo lograba , lograba hacerla sentir incomoda, sentir miedo, sentir sufrimiento, arrepentimiento es lo que en estos momentos experimentaba.

-¡Ho¡ elsa si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de hacerte mía en estos momentos dijo el castaño sonriendo sínicamente

-no te atrevas a tocarme o te juro que te regreso a las islas del sur como un bloque de hielo dijo apuntándole con su mano

-no te atreverías dijo mirándola desafiante

-pruébame dijo la soberana, en la palma de su mano se formaron varios copos de nieve que amenazaban con congelar al rey.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hans entro en su abitacion limpiándose algunas lágrimas, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la mujer con quien se caso obligado.

-Anna que haces aquí dijo el pelirrojo sin ánimo

-Hans tenemos que hablar….esto no puede continuar haci se que amas ami hermana "Y NO" me lo niegues dijo la pelirroja seria

-esta bien Anna me atrapaste amo a elsa con todo mi corazón pero no podemos estar junto y tu muy bien lo sabes dijo el pelirrojo tristemente

**Que les pareció bien, muy bien, mal fatal horrible denme su opinión no me enojo si es mala mas bien me desanimo un poco, para ser mi primer one shop en mi opinión quedo muy bien puse mucho empeño en ello un one shop tiene mil 1000 palabras pero este tuvo 1.018, ami parecer quedo muy bien pronto hare la continuación dejen reviews y ¡!QUE VIVA HELSA¡ ADIOSITO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ; D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quiero dejar en claro que este es otro one shop que salio de mi loca mente: posdata los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, que lastima que no son míos por que haría que hans y elsa quedaran juntos.**_

Malas cosas pasan a los que no obedecen Hans y tu serás el que lo compruebe dijo la voz ronca de Jack sonó por todo el calabozo

-no me interesa si muero pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que nunca encontraras a elsa y a nuestra hija dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo satisfactoriamente lo cual provoco la ira del castaño

-te crees muy listo hermanito pero te prometo que hare lo que este a mi alcance hasta eliminar a esa mocosa que engendraste con elsa entendiste dijo el mayor tomando de los cabellos al menor de los Wastegaard.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, havia sido golpeado muy fuertemente en los costados tenia moretones en los brazos su labio estaba partido y su cara tenia varios cortes no muy profundos si no recibía atención medica pronto podría morir

-has lo que quieras pero nunca las vas a encontrar ellas estan muy lejos de ti y como ya te dije anteriormente no me importa morir con tal de que ellas estén a salvo dijo débilmente el rey de arandelle pero aun con su sonrisa arrogante, por parte del castaño no le interesaba elsa solo deseaba ver sufrir al pelirrojo por quitarle la corona.

-enserio Hans darías tu miserable vida por la mujer que te congelo el corazón y la que casi te causo la muerte dos veces dijo sonriendo malévolamente, Hans trato de levantarse para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero su cuerpo no respondió muy bien y callo al suelo abriéndose algunas heridas que ya estaban cerradas.

-te prometo que pronto estarán elsa y tu mocosa haciéndote compañía….…ha hermanito saluda a nuestro padre de mi parte dijo el decimo príncipe de las islas del sur dándole fin a la vida del rey de arandelle.

El pelirrojo callo al suelo ya casi sin vida, antes de cerrar sus ojos musito varias palabras, el decimo príncipe las escucho y se enfureció tanto que le termino de arrebatar la vida a su hermano sin pensar las consecuencias que no tardarían en aparecer.

-eres un imbecil Hans que bueno que ya no existe dijo el príncipe riendo maléficamente

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

-Hans no…puedes…no….tu no estas muerto dijo una albina al borde del llanto, _"' ¿por que?"_ que hizo para merecer esto se preguntaba elsa, por que la vida estan injusta primero le quito a sus padres y asu hermana ahora le quito el amor de su vida, lo único que le queda es su hija que amaría para toda la vida sin importar lo que pase, elsa tenia una cosa en claro haría todo lo posible por protegerla incluso se sacrificaría como lo hizo Hans.

-lo lamento tanto elsa dijo una voz femenina poniendo una mano en su hombro

-no tienes por que Rose dijo muy dolida la albina

Rose era la ultima hermana de Hans y tenia poderes de teletramsportarse a cualquier lugar que ella desease, ella tenia la piel colorada como la de su hermano, ojos verdes claros y una larga cabellera roja como el fuego.

-elsa el ya esta en un lugar mejor déjalo ir dijo la pelirroja en un tono pacifico pero con lagrimas en su rostro.

-no puedo dejarlo ir el me prometió que siempre estaría con migo por que me dejo dijo elsa abrazando el cuerpo de su amado ya fallecido, su mundo se derrumbo al verlo no lo podía creer su propio hermano lo asesinó con tal de tener la corona de arandelle.

-Elsa me duele tanto como ati pero entiende ya no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo el ya es…ta muerto dijo la pelirroja luchando para que su voz no se quebrara.

La albina seguía abrazando el cuerpo de el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, como pudo perderlo haci de fácil pareciera que fuera ayer cuando se juraron amo eterno.

_-yo Hans Wastegaard, juro amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe y hasta incluso despues de la muerte dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, por parte de elsa tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro._

_-yo Elsa de arandelle, juro amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe incluso hasta despues de la muerte dijo sonriendo _

_-Hans Wastegaard de las islas del sur acepta como esposa a la reina elsa de arandelle dijo el cura _

_-acepto dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo _

_-y usted reina elsa de arandelle acepta como esposo a Hans Wastegaard de las islas del sur dijo el cura_

_-acepto dijo la albina mirando profundamente a el pelirrojo_

_-bueno siendo haci los declaro marido y mujer ya puede besar a la novia dijo el cura_

_Los dos se dieron un beso largo y apasionado, todos lo presentes aplaudieron la conmovedora escena de los recién casados _

_-QUE VIVA LA REINA ELSA DE ARANDELLE¡ gritaron los presentes _

_-QUE VIVA EL REY HANS DE ARANDELLE¡ gritaron _

_-te amo elsa dijo el pelirrojo antes volver a besarla con intensidad, esos momentos fueron una eternidad para los recién casados_

_-y yo a ati mi pelirrojo dijo elsa sonriendo felizmente antes de darle otro beso _

-rose vamos a arandelle no quiero estar mas aquí dijo con voz quebrada la soberana, la pelirroja no protesto y enseguida uso sus poderes de teletramsportacion y en cuestión de segundos llegaron a arandelle con el cuerpo de Hans en brazos de la soberana.

-rose llama a gerda, que limpie las heridas de Hans y que los sirvientes lo vistan con su traje casual y que preparen las cosas para el entierro dijo elsa acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de Hans.

Como pensar que Aller veía su sonrisa arrogante que alguna vez odio pero nunca imagino que la extrañaría tanto, sus mejillas rojas que se encendían como el fuego con tanta facilidad ahora estan pálidas y grises, sus orbes esmeralda y se encontraban cerrados para siempre.

-Elsa se que estas hay a dentro….. Mean preguntado a donde fue esa chica valiente…y si hacemos un muñeco dijo cantando una voz conocida para elsa

-Anna eres tu dijo elsa dándose vuelta

-si soy yo elsa dijo Anna dándole un gran abrazo a la soberana

-hermanita estas viva dijo muy emocionada la albina

-si haci es pero hubo inconveniente por el camino y por eso no pude volver pero cambiando de tema cuando estuve en el reino de corona supe que te casaste, dime quien es el afortunado dijo la pelirroja sonriendo pícaramente, pronto la princesa cambio su expresión rápidamente al ver a su hermana soltar una lagrima.

-que pasa elsa pregunto la pelirroja

-Hans…..Wastegaard era mi esposo dijo elsa con voz quebradiza

-como que era tu esposo dijo la menor imitantando las palabras de la soberana

-si Anna como escuchaste el ya no es mi esposo por que el ya esta muerto dijo elsa rompiendo en llanto

-lo lamento elsa dijo la menor abrazándola

OXOXOXOXOOXOXOOX

_Meses despues _

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ un grito que puso en alerta a todo el personal del palacio

-elsa estas bien dijo la pelirroja apareciendo por las blancas puertas de la alcoba de la reina

-¡!No¡ Anna busca un doctor ¡!Rapido ¡ dijo la reina de arandelle en tono urgente

Anna salio en busca de un doctor para elsa, estaba apunto de tener a su segundo hijo_(es hijo de hans y ella solo que no sabia que estaba embarazada cuando el murió) _

Elsa se encontraba en la misma alcoba donde tuvo a su primera hija ¡diez minutos despues el doctor apareció con todo lo que necesitase para atender a la reina

Dos horas despues el silencio que tenia el palacio de arandelle fue interrumpido por llanto de un bebe, el segundo hijo de las reina de las nieves y el príncipe del fuego havia nacido _(hans tenia poderes de fuego) _

Anna entro a la abitacion donde tenían elsa, hay la encontro con pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules, la albina le hizo una seña a su hermana para que pudiera cargar a pequeño príncipe

-Ho elsa es precioso se parece mucho asu padre dijo Anna con el bebe en brazos

-Anna como quisiera que "_el_ "estuviera aquí dijo la albina soltando una pequeña lagrima

-"_y lo estoy_ "Elsa dijo un cierto pelirrojo apareciendo por la puerta

-Hans estas "_vivo" _dijo una alvina sorprendida


End file.
